


The Perfect Balance

by luzinha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzinha/pseuds/luzinha





	The Perfect Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeow/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Perfect Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528762) by [Meowmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeow/pseuds/Meowmeow). 



Steve 靠坐在椅子上，双臂交叠，身体放松，双手紧握，思索着该如何处理Tony和Bucky。他们已经这么做几个月了，平衡并满足他的两个Sub的需求像是一个甜蜜的挑战。

Tony很简单。他喜欢被主导，也喜欢被伤害。Tony给他的挑战是寻找出他真正的安全界限究竟在哪里。Tony总是一直坚持想要更多，但是当然了，每个人都有界限。

此时，他的Tony赤裸的跪在他面前，双手被一根细长的绳子绑在背后，Bucky跪在他后面，赤裸的胸膛紧紧的压着较为娇小的男人的后背。两个Sub都全神贯注的看着他，Bucky仔细的倾听他发出的每一种声音，Tony仅仅是以一种半嘲弄半期待的方式盯着他。

“Bucky，把他的头转过来，我想要更好的看他的脸。”

Bucky拽着男人深色的短发，用恰到好处的力度将他的脸猛拉向一边，引发了Tony一声剧烈的抽气。Steve对此微笑，Bucky很擅长这个。

“很好，现在准备他。先用一根手指。用他的口水润滑。”

Steve拉开他的裤链，将一只手滑进裤裆覆盖在他正在膨胀的勃起上，一边欣赏Tony吸吮着Bucky的手指并坐立不安的等待被打开，一边压下了一声呻吟。从他的角度看，Bucky重重的揉捏着Tony 的屁股，逐渐的用手指把Tony打开并熟练的为Tony手淫直到Tony硬的像石头一样，Tony的性器开始滴下前液，两个Sub的身体都覆盖了一层汗水。

“我觉得他已经准备好了。你最好也已经勃起了，Bucky，”Bucky渴望的点头，“把你们两个都准备的好点儿，我不想我的私人财产有任何损伤。”

Bucky顺从的在他的性器上揉满润滑油，谨慎的不去触摸自己太长时间----没有许可的自我取悦是不被允许的。

“现在，插入他，整根。”

“oh，操，操…”Tony开始呻吟，臀部尝试着向后靠以迎接闯入者。

“打他的臀。告诉他谁是主人。”

Bucky照做，狠狠的。Tony扭动臀部，气喘吁吁的哀叫。

“Steve！Oh，求…求求你…”Tony含混的说。

“ 控制住他，”Steve低吼。当然，他可以轻易的接手这整件事，但是通过此事训练他对Bucky的掌控是乐趣的一部分。他知道Tony喜欢这种他并不直接对他下命令，就好像他仅仅是一件玩物的羞辱。

Bucky粗鲁的用他金属手掌抓住Tony 的喉咙，抓着他直到稍娇小的男人徒劳的呜咽，双眼紧张的盯着Steve。

“喜欢这样么，Sir？”

“完美。现在，开始操他。缓慢的。把你的手插到他头发里，把他头按到地板上，脸朝着我。很好。”

Bucky开始了一种缓慢，稳定的节奏。当操弄Tony 的感觉吞没他时，他合上了双眼，接着睁开眼对上Steve的凝视，并露出了一个细小的微笑。过了一会，Steve几乎不必下达指令，他开始认真的抚摸自己，Steve喜欢Bucky对待Tony 的方式。每当Tony开始乱动，每次Tony扭动臀部或弓起后背，Bucky都会抽打他的屁股，将指甲耙进他泛红的皮肤里，接着Tony发出漂亮的笑声尖叫。

Steve爱他在Bucky眼中看见的矛盾：他强硬，充满控制欲的对待Tony，却又单纯，渴切的遵守Steve的所有指示。40年代的时候，他和Steve懵懂的知道他们做的事叫BDSM。Bucky总是强调他不在意他在性爱中的角色，谁做主导根本不重要。

但Bucky自从回来后就变得不同了。他被改变了。那些对于卧室内的主导和恰到好处的暴力的需求，以一种特殊的方式展现出来。Bucky现在按照Tony所说的，是一个完全的服从者，他渴望示，命令和表扬。但他身上没有Tony的受虐倾向。羞辱和太多疼痛只能让他感到受伤，任何程度的束缚都会对他造成不适。不像Tony，他需要束缚来让他感觉自己被需要。

第一次他把Tony和Bucky放到一起时，Steve有些羞于承认，事情有点超出了掌控。他本以为他可以简简单单的坐在一边欣赏，Tony和Bucky自己就会找到平衡，但是他错了。Tony怂恿鼓动着Bucky，像他平常一样大开黄腔，祈求Bucky伤害他。Steve觉得Tony很明显只是说说而已，但他没有料到Bucky对于指示逐字逐句遵循的程度。

Bucky完全按照Tony 所说的，紧抓他的喉咙直到他窒息。Steve不得不分开他们，向Bucky大吼让他停下。让Steve愕然的是，Tony很享受这个。但Bucky明显感到烦心，他消失了两天并拒绝谈起它。把他们两个重新放到一起花了几周的时间，让Bucky有足够的自信来面对他自己的施虐欲望花了更长时间。从那时起，他们只在Steve的明确指示下玩弄对方。

“已经足够了，拿出来。”

Bucky停下并照做，急促的喘息着。不出所料，Tony因空虚而哀鸣，在Bucky把他摆成坐姿时抗议。

“不，我要更多，正面上我…”

“不。闭嘴Tony。Buck，我想要他仰卧。”

在Steve的指示下，Bucky粗鲁的推搡Tony正面躺到，Tony 的手不舒服的被压在身下，他的腿被抬起到胸口。

“好了Bucky，他的脖子，用上你的牙齿。”

他的两个Sub一起抬头看他，眼神锁在他身上。Bucky从Tony的下巴一路舔咬到脖颈。Tony哀求的抽气，全身心的期待他的怜悯，在牙齿从他下颌敏感的皮肤刮擦过的时候微弱的呻吟。

“天啊！操你，Bucky。”

“闭上你的嘴，婊子。”Bucky低吼，在深情地舔舐青紫的咬痕前，又重重的咬了他一口。他抬起头不确定的看着Steve，不知道他的冲动是否被允许。

Steve以一个纵容的微笑允许了他。他站起来走到他们面前，用一只手抚摸Bucky的头发，蹲下身，用另一只手抚摸Tony 的喉咙。他没有施加任何压力，因为跟不用不着---因为仅仅是被控制呼吸这一念头就足够将Tony带到一个新的高潮了，他知道这个。

“你只需要记得，他是我的婊子，不是你的。你们两个都属于我。”

“Yes Sir。”

“很好，现在Bucky，狠狠的操他，用你最大的力气。给我的小荡妇好好上一课，教教他什么时候不该淘气。”Bucky立即服从了，闭上他的眼睛深深捣入Tony。Tony现在除了绝望的哀泣外什么都做不了，仅仅几分钟过后就只能在地板上无力摇着头。

Tony总是最先高潮，所以他很习惯这类事：安静的躺着等另一个人结束然后照顾他。Bucky的情况稍有些复杂。并不是他不享受操Tony，Steve知道他的老友爱这个，但他也知道没有他的帮助他永远无法达到高潮。

把四肢瘫软毫无尊严的Tony留在地板上，他轻轻的拉起 Bucky知道他直直的跪起来。他的胸膛泛红双眼浑浊，睁大。他重重的喘息，他的表情紧张。他看上去好像随时就能哭出来。

“我有…”他在剧烈的喘息中艰难地说，“我表现得可以吗？”

“Bucky，你很完美，你表现得很好，你们都是。你是如此如此的好。”

“我很好？我可以…Sir？求你？”

Steve感到一阵刺激直冲向他的勃起。God，他爱Bucky恳求他。

“膝行过来，你是这么棒，我要奖励你的嘴。”

Bucky总是很擅长口活。而Tony喜欢被按住，被使用。他知道Bucky喜欢自己做这件事，想要用他的双手。Steve划过他的长发，当Bucky用手握住他的粗长时抚摸着抚慰着他，用他的舌头和呼吸摆弄他的头。

“前戏已经够多了，我想进入你，我知道你可以。”

“Mm, thank you sir, thank you so much.”

Bucky吞下他的粗长，仿佛很轻易。然而Steve明白这并不像他表现得那么轻松。

“Fuck…”他呼吸加重，“继续。”

Bucky服从，开始前后摆动头部，同时抬眼由下往上看着他，只为取悦他。

“Fuck，这太棒了，你太棒了，Bucky，碰碰你自己。没事，我希望你也有感觉。Jesus，继续，继续，继续…”

他射在了他老友的嘴里紧紧的抓着Bucky的头发，他的后背向后仰，固定住Bucky 的头继续操他的脸。他猛推进了两次，Bucky经受住了他的高潮，Steve喃喃地说着Bucky需要的话。

“我希望你现在高潮，你值得这个。为我高潮。”

Bucky的高潮安静而激烈，他收缩着肌肉，Steve的精液还挂在他的嘴上。有几秒钟的静谧，三个男人缓慢粗重的呼吸是唯一的声音。

“解开Tony，Buck。”Bucky微笑，看上去因幸福而微晕。他将双手擦干净，将稍娇小的男人拉到他脚边，解放了他被捆绑的双手。

“过来，”Steve说，将他们两个引导到床上。他向后躺倒在床上，将他们拉到在身上，把他们的头环在他胸前，轻抓并抚摸他们的头发。

“你们，你们一起真是太完美了。”

这是真的。他爱Tony，Tony经常惹麻烦以便Steve惩罚他。他也同样爱Bucky，Bucky正好相反，完完全全的遵从他，是一个完美的Sub。Steve不知道他更喜欢哪一个，诚实的说，他是世界上最幸福的人：他淘气的小荡妇，和他听话的乖男孩。

“God，我爱你们，我太爱你们两个了。”

Bucky听到他的话抓紧了Steve，把他的脸埋入了Steve的肩膀，表情被一团乱糟糟的头发覆盖住了。Tony嘲弄的轻哼，对如此坦诚的情感不做表示，但Steve可以实实在在的感受到Tony在微笑，于是他抓紧了Tony。

“所以，你们感觉如何？”Steve大胆的问。

Tony喜欢在性爱后做很多肢体接触，他厉声回嘴，他总是可以瞬间摆脱在性爱中顺从的角色。

“闭嘴Steve，我们就不能安静享受这时刻吗？”

“不如你闭嘴？”Bucky睡意朦胧的嘲弄回去，玩弄的拍打着Tony。

Steve大笑，允许了他们餍足的举动：他们四肢杂乱无章的瘫在他身上，几乎在他温柔的目光下发出满足的呼噜声。这举动代替他们回答了这问题。他向下望去，看见他的两个Sub的手在他腹部上方紧握。他究竟做了什么竟然可以得到这个？

（译者：你拯救了地球啊！…泥垢！

 

 

Fin


End file.
